


Nowhere to Stay

by snt4612



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snt4612/pseuds/snt4612
Summary: Jaskier needs a place to stay, and Geralt comes to the rescue
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	Nowhere to Stay

Jaskier was wet and tired, not to mention freezing cold as well. He had been travelling for days now and hadn’t been able to find a place to stay. It seemed that every inn in the last 50 miles was either full or had burned down. Just his luck. His fine clothes were ruined with mud and sweat, and his hair was uncharacteristically uncoiffed. He looked like a mess, and it put a severe damper on his already gloomy spirits.

Jaskier dressed nicely because it made him feel nice as anybody who was close to him knew. He hated to ruin a nice pair of trousers or a new shirt. So needless to say, he was miserable, and his image reflected that, as did the weather.

The sky overhead was gloomy and grey. It had been storming on and off all day leaving Jaskier completely drenched. All he wanted was to find a nice warm inn where he could seek shelter from the lightning and take a hot bath. 

His only condolence was the fact that his lute was safe. He had recently bought a lovely carrying case for his lute that had kept it safe from the mud and water. If there was one thing that Jaskier cared about more than his clothes, it was his lute, and he was happy that it was safe and even more pleased that he had had the foresight to buy that case. 

As Jaskier continued to walk, he saw a light coming up in the distance. As he got closer and closer, he saw a sign over the window that the light was in that read  _ Mackelbee’s Inn. _ An inn! Jaskier began to run towards the inn and the promise of warmth and hopefully some good ale. 

When he reached the quaint little building, he burst through the door into the warmth and light of the inn. He blinked a few times because of the dim light, but even a little light was better than none. As the room came into better focus, he noticed more and more details. It was nicer than most of the other inns that he had stayed at. There was a small, intimate looking tavern and a large bar that stretched the length of the room. There was a quiet buzz of voices from the few patrons of the tavern, but other than that the inn was quiet fortunately for Jaskier. That meant that they needed a bar.

“Hello!” he exclaimed as he sauntered up to the bar, ecstatic to finally be warm again. “I’d like to speak to the innkeeper.”

“That’s me,” said a large, grumpy looking man with a beard from behind the bar.

“I’d like to inquire about a room for the night.”

“Excellent. That’ll be 40 for the night.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I think you misunderstand,” the bard chuckled as he pulled his lute from his bag. “I’m a bard. Jaskier’s the name. You might have heard of me.”

“Can’t say that I have.”

“Oh, you know!  _ Toss a coin to your witcher _ ,” he sang playfully. “Really, no? Well anyways, I’m proposing that in exchange for room and board for the night, I’ll sing for you and your guests. Nothing to drum up some business like good enteratinment.”

“Are you daft?”

“Excuse me?”

“I said 40 for the night and that’s what you’ll pay if you want to stay the night here. It’s 40.”

“Okay, but you see that’s the thing. See, I bought this really nice carrying bag for my lute,” Jaskier said as he gestured to the bag on his shoulder. “Because it’s my craft. You know, the same way that you would buy insurance for your lovely inn, and you see, I spent all of my money on it. So, I don’t really have a way to pay for the night, but please if you just give me a chance, I promise I’m really very talented.”

“Out”

“What?”

“I said to get out of my inn.”

“Really, sir. I’m sure that there’s some way that we can work this out.”

“I don’t think there is. See, I don’t much like bards. One came through not too long ago and convinced my wife to run off with him only to drop her just a few weeks later, but she still won’t come back to me. You lot are all just freeloading scumbags who think that they can get by in life with nothing but their charm, looks, and minimal talent. Well, I’m here to tell you that you can’t. Get out of my inn, you disgusting excuse for a human being. You are a hideous leech and I don’t want you here!”

Jaskier took a step back, stunned.

“I suggest you don’t speak to my friend like that,” came a voice from behind Jaskier.

Jaskier turned around and was stunned to see Geralt standing there in the doorway like Jaskier’s own personal avenging angel.

“Geralt! Oh, I’ve never been so happy to see you in my life!” Jaskier exclaimed as he threw his arms around him much to the Witcher’s discomfort and secret pleasure.

“We don’t accept your kind here either,” the innkeeper interjected.

“What?” Jaskier asked as he turned back to the man behind the bar.

“I said that we don’t accept his kind or yours here either! Witchers are worse than bards! They are bloodthirsty, vicious murderers, and I won’t have one in my inn! Get out!”

“No!” Jaskier screamed. “You can speak to me like that! You can speak to me any way that you want, but you will not speak to Geralt like that. He is twice the man that you will ever be, and I won’t stand for this! Apologize!”

“Jaskier,” Geralt said as he placed a calming hand of Jaskier’s chest. “Let’s just take our business elsewhere.” 

He steered Geralt out the door and stopped under the porch right in front of where Geralt had hitched up Roach.

“Thank you for being there. I feel like you're always saving me,” Jaskier said sheepishly as he rubbed his neck. “Like that time with the djinn.”

“Hm.”

“And your timing was perfect too. It was almost like you knew where I was gonna be. It’s like magic or something. You’re like my own personal Prince Charming, defending me from evil and sweeping me off my feet.”

“Sweeping you off your feet?” Geralt asked as he looked up from where he was fiddling with the bags attached to Roach’s saddle.

“Yeah, you know” Jaskier said, looking at the ground as he blushed furiously. ”I’m sorry about the innkeeper. You didn’t deserve that.”

“You’re the only person to ever stand up for me,” Geralt marveled as he stared at Jaskier quizzically and unconsciously took a step towards the other man.

“I just really hated hearing the things that he said about you,” Jaskier stated, still looking at the ground. This was met with silence. “Geralt?” He asked looking up hesitantly just as Geralt stepped forward and closed the distance between them.

He brought his lips down over Jaskier’s forcefully and pushed him up against the wall of the inn.

“How’s this for sweeping you off of your feet?” he growled into Jaskier’s ear. Jaskier moaned lightly in response. “How about you and I get out of here and into the warmth of another inn?” Geralt asked as he mounted Roach and extended a hand towards Jaskier.

“One with a honeymoon suite, I hope,” Jaskier chuckled as he swung himself up behind Geralt and placed his arms around him happily.


End file.
